shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Live Wire Act
"Live Wire Act" is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Shades of Blue. It premiered on March 3, 2016. Overview Harlee's collaboration with Stahl uncovers Wozniak's secret relationship with Donnie. Wozniak decides to take charge of the big job after picking up a package that turns out to be a kidnapped man. A mysterious call to Saperstein's desk forces the crew to face their mixed feelings about their fallen friend and ultimately decide to preserve his memory. Recap Wozniak gets drunk after Sapersteins’ funeral and tells Donnie he can’t meet their partners the next day. Then he lies down at Sapersteins grave. Harlee assures Stahl that she will take down Wozniak. He gives her a new pendant with a wire. Someone calls Sapersteins desk to report a robbery instead of 911. Harlee and Tufo respond. One man is injured at the scene but he has boxes of prescription drugs in the apartment. Another man ran down the fire escape and got away. The injured man is Dr. Isaiah. He treats people who have no insurance and Saperstein helped him. Tufo figures out that the local priest is holding the prescription drugs. He voids Dr. Isaiah arrest and lets him go, with the drugs. Tuff tells him if he needs more help, to consider him this new Detective Saperstein. Harlee convinces Woz to take her to meet his partners. Donnie is supposed to be there but he calls Woz at the last minute to say he can’t make it. Wozniak mentions Zepeda while Stahl’s partner, Molly is listening, giving her reason to believe that Harlee more involved in Zepeda’s case. Stahl tries to shut her down. Harlee and Woz meet the partners but find they are only errand boys who drop a car off with a kidnapped man in the trunk who says whoever grabbed him threatened to kill his wife. Woz tells Harlee to bring the car with the man in the trunk to the marina and wait until he gets there. Woz walks into a department meeting and bodily drags Donnie out, wanting to know what the hell is going on. Harlee gets the abducted man talking. He tells her his wife works at First Guardian Securities. Stahl takes off to find her. Woz tells Harlee that his contact on the inside is Donnie. Harlee lets him know that the abducted man’s wife works at First Guardian. He heads there and almost comes face to face with Stahl. The wife is an armored car dispatcher. The two men who abducted her husband are armored car drivers. They are suppose to contact the wife with more instructions. Harlee gives the wife a phone to call her when that happens. Molly goes to the DA and asks him to make a deal with Zepeda to avoid a lawsuit. He agrees. Zipped signs a deal where he is immediately exonerated but signs away his rights to sue the city of New York. Harlee leaves her necklace behind when Woz and Donnie meet. Donnie admits that their affair has been going on for over a year. Harlee and Stahl are shocked. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery (credit only) Recurring *Michael Esper as Donnie Pomp *Annie Chang as Molly Chen *Matthew Rauch as Keith Colby *Antonio Jaramillo as Miguel Zepeda *Michael Drayer as Joaquin Foster *Kathryn Kates as Mrs. Saperstein Guest *Gregg Edelman as Priest *Peter Jay Fernandez as Dr. Isaiah *Jennifer Mudge as Ellen *Marcus Callender as Miles *Kevin Collins as D.A. Goodloe *Jade Eshete as Receptionist *Vivienne Jurado as Defense Attorney *Addison LeMay as Guard *Kenita Miller as Dispatcher *Camden Singer as Female Manager Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Shades of Blue 1x09 Promo "Live Wire Act" (HD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes